Homo Sapiens Mysticum (Enigman)
'History' 'Biology' 'Characteristics' The average members of their species are much better looking than most humans due to the influence of their power, and they can change the characteristics of their body thanks to their shape-shifting ability. They are also much more fit than human, with an average member of their species being as fit if not fitter than the fittest human being out there. Their bodies are composed of two types of pure mystical energy insead of matters: Aether and Nether, both of which can usually only be found in the Ethereal plane of existence and are representatives for the soul, spirit, mind and body respectively. These energies are held together by their consciousness alone. Unlike other humans (even ones gifted in the mystic arts), enigmans are born with the innate ability to tap into and manipulate any kind of mystical energy. This in turn grants them many distinctive powers: such as invulnerability to preternatural attacks and. They can mainly control mana, chi, aura and life force; they are also a master of death-force, necromancy, dark arts and mediumship. Some of them can even gain limited control over aether and nether, also known as the “Celestial element” and “Chthonian element” respectively. They can mate with most races and produce offsprings without any problem. However, they seem to prefer supernatural being to normal humans and they have been shown to have extremely high compatibility with hyumans. Their libido becomes much stronger during a full moon, which is why this is usually the time when new members of their species are conceived. 'Attributes' 'Physical Abilities' Despite the fact that enigmans belong to a magic wielding race, they are still physically more powerful than even the strongest, fastest, most resilient human out there without mystically enhancing themselves. They have the strength to lift up to 10000 kg/10 tons at minimum, destroy a room size structures with a single hit, lift cars, cover dozen of meters in a high jump or a single leap without using momentum. Due to their superior leg strength, they are capable of running at beyond human level speed, often reaching 77 MPH/Mach 0.1, which result in their reaction time being as fast as the speed of sound, or 0.00291 seconds as well as possessing cat-like agility. Their harder than human muscles and bones also grant incredible durability, allowing them to take small building size explosions to the face without much damage, and combine with the fact that their muscles produce less fatigue than normal, they can exert themselves at their peak for an entire day; their endurance is no slouch either, being so strong that they can fight through most pain, emotions, and physical weaknesses without even slowing down. Their healing ability is many times more superior to a normal human, enough that it can even be called a low-level healing factor; their immunity system benefits from this as a result, and it can fight off even HIV infection. Their senses are sharper and more acute than human, equal to that of the most sensitive species in the animal kingdom. Due to their ability to shape-shift into mystical creatures and perfectly copy the powers of the creatures they turn into, their strength can vary from being slightly superior to the finest human to even rival avatars of gods. 'Mental Abilities' The average members of their species possess photographic memory, enhanced mental processes, allowing for better multi-task and situational awareness, as well as a much higher than average IQ (around 200 to 300) , etc 'Racial Talents' Aether Manipulation: Enigmans can create, shape and manipulate Aether, a powerful and unique "Celestial Element" that flows through the Universe. There have been many claims/theories made by alchemists, natural philosophers, and very early modern physicists that confirm Aether's power. One claim is that it was the pure essence that the Mythological gods lived and breathed in the same way humans did with air. Another claim is that Aether is the force used by God himself to create the Universe. Another reference would be the Hermeticist book "Kybalion" that not only explain its nature but the plane it comes from. As mentioned in the Astrology page, Aether is from the "Ethereal Plane", a Physical Plane that exists between the ones of both matter and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Aether is neither of these things. Despite its title as "Life-Force", Aether encompasses more than the essence of living things. Users of this power will realize that Aether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. This is also proven by the Kybalion's entries. According to the texts, there are at least three levels of both matter and energy each with Aether at the middle. The first level of matter comprises the common forms of matter like solid/liquids/gases. The second level consists of matter that is at a more high level, and subtle. The third level is comprised of the most subtle, and tenuous forms of matter that scientists don't even know about. Concerning energy, the first level consists of the common forms such as heat and light. The second level consists of "Nature's Finer Forces", higher forms of energy that is undiscovered by scientists. The third level consists of energy that is unrecognizable by human beings, and available only to beings of the Spiritual Plane. This form of energy can be considered as "the divine power" with the users being considered "gods". With this stated, each level of matter/energy refers to the one of the three mentioned forces. The first level means the elemental forces because the text refers to common forms. The second level means cosmic forces as they are referring to higher forms of matter/energy. The third level refers to spiritual/divine forces because the text referred to forms of matter/energy that is unrecognizable by mortal life-forms and only available to transcendent life-forms. This is supported by the fact that spirits are believed to be ethereal beings that are basically made of Aether. Needless to say, users of this power will be extremely powerful, and essentially invincible. Nether Manipulation: Enigmans can also create, shape and manipulate Nether, the "Chthonian Element" that flows through the realms of the living, and the Dead. Nether is most known as the substance that makes up the Underworld, a subterranean dimension where all souls go when they pass on. Nether is very similar to Aether “the Celestial Element” in that it is from a Plane that exists between the planes of both matter, and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Nether is neither of these things. Despite being often considered "Death-Force" Nether is more than the source of what drains life away from living things, it is the destructive aspect of reality, the source and very concept of entropy and destruction, disasters and all degeneration in matter, energy and concepts. It is the power that makes possible and ensures severing the soul's connection to their mortal body, so they can pass onto the after life. It is also the power that summons and controls the souls of the deceased. Users of this power acknowledge that Nether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. Nether exists in the cosmos as sort of a gateway between the land of the Living and the Dead, stretching out to anywhere where death has potential to occur. Like Aether, Nether is a Spiritual Element, which means it cannot be perceived by any physical sense. The only way Nether can be seen is if it were mixed with an Element of the Physical Realm (Most often Darkness, Fire, or Earth). Anti-Mystical Powers: Due to their special powers and physiology, they are completely immune to any mystical based attacks, whether it is in the forms of artifacts like sword, spear, shield or energy based attacks. They can also bypass force fields and defenses with mystical powers as their basis. The effectiveness of this power however reduce when they are facing another supernatural entities of much superipr rank or another enigman. Impossible Luck: The species in general are blessed with incredible, if not impossible luck, to the point of saying that their luck are capable of bending even the laws of physics isn’t an exaggeration. In normal daily life, they are almost always the luckiest when it comes to romantic relationships, social relationships, works, financial, school, etc. They will never be voluntarily drawn into fight, money will be given to them for no particular reasons, people will always hold positive feelings and respect towards them, etc. In combat, their luck allow them to defy all odds and defeat their opponents, no matter how big the difference between them and their opponents are. For some advanced users, this power may even prove to be their greatest asset due to its unpredictability and unreasonableness. This power is basically a direct counter to hyuman ability due the latter’s reliance on logic and calculations to defeat their opponents. 'Habitat' Universe Number: 2911 Galaxy: Milky Way Star System: Sol Planet: Earth Dimensions: Diameter 12,742 km Base of Operations: Variable. Sometimes on satellites in Earth’s orbit or deep underground/underwater facilities. Gravity: 9.80665 m / s2 Atmosphere: Roughly 78.09% Nitrogen, 20.95% Oxygen, 0.93% Argon, 0.038% Carbon Dioxide, and small amounts of other gases. Population: Roughly 10 millions not counting sub-species 'Miscellaneous' Type of Government: Based on the country they are living in. Monarchy when united Level of Technology: Type 1 to type 2 civilization thanks to the combine help of science and magic Cultural Traits: Similar to that of human’s Language: Based on the country they are living in but have their own set of languages Representatives: Their king or the high council 'Classification' Due to interbreeding with other species, effects of environments on them and various other factors, enigmans have produced several sub-races, such as : *'Homo Magi' : A sub-race that has high aptitude for magic and magic related subjects such as Dark Art and Necromancy, but poor at the manipulation of chi, aura and life/death-force *'Homo Mermanus': Original Atlanteans who were changes by Enigmans’ magic and breeding with them. The are physically much more powerful than average human and possess higher potential for magic *'Homo Sapiens Divinus' (Erus): They are considered to be the next step of Enigman’s evolution, and have powers rival true form of gods